Ten Companions
by LilPsychoGrl51
Summary: I know the title may suck, but dont judge! Please ead the summary inside and also RR! Pls?


This my first fic that has to do with lord of the rings so please be nice! Pls? Yay! :)   
  
ok well all I want to say is if the title sucks I'm sorry but I don't know really what to call it so please bare with me.  
  
Summary: The fellowship has not been formed yet, but Frodo is already heading to Rivendell. This story popped in my head and I just kept thinking of how I would like the story to be.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly :( for it belongs to the genius Tolkien, but I do own my own wonderful character and maybe some other ones that I might bring in. I'm not quite sure if this will be anything like the book but I will stay true to it in most ways..... I hope. I can't write any elvish because I suck at that the only thing I know is 'Ada' which means 'father' and maybe some other words, but now I'm just rambling ok then well here is the first chapter of my fic I hope you like!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Beginnings  
  
She was riding away. Fast. Alone. She wasn't sure if she would come back, but deep in her heart she hoped she would be able to see her family again. The king had been sent word that there was to be a meeting with Lord Elrond at Rivendell. The king was not going to send anyone, but she knew that someone from Rohan needed to go, so since none wanted to go she would go. She had left Edoras three days before and she was only a half a day away, which was perfect because the meeting was to be the day after she would arrive. She kept riding hard hoping that she wouldn't run into anything harmful. Her brother was the only one she had told only because he had seen her when she was about to leave. He had promised that he wouldn't say anything and told her to take his horse. Her brothers horse, Brego, had just rode over a hill and when he reached the top she stopped him. Right in front of her was Rivendell. She had reached her destination. She mumbled something to Brego and he took her to the front of the gate at Rivendell. She was wearing mens clothes and had a cape around her so that nobody could see her face.   
  
She finally got off of her horse and walked up some stairs. There was only one person that she could trust her secret with at this moment and so she was going to have to search for him by herself. None in Rivendell to notice her, she just walked looking in rooms trying to find him. She had turned into another hall and had ran into to someone. Mentally she cursed at herself and for not looking at where she was going and then it didn't matter because she had found him!  
  
  
  
'Gandalf its you!' she gleefully said.  
  
  
  
'I should have known you would have come my dear.' Gandalf said, 'Does anybody know that you are here?'  
  
  
  
'Only my brother, but he promised not to tell anybody.'  
  
'Theandria you should not have come you know.'  
  
'Gandalf you should know me well enough that it doesn't really matter what anybody else thinks once I have made up my mind.' Theandria said smiling ad then she frowned and looked down, 'Besides someone from Rohan should be here.'  
  
'So you volunteered yourself.' Gandalf stated.  
  
'Yes.'   
  
Gandalf took her to see Lord Elrond so that he knew that she was here. While they were walking she had put her cape over her face again so that she wouldn't be noticed. Then they had reached a room where Lord Elrond did business. He had been waiting for Gandalf, but was not expecting someone to be with him.  
  
'Hello Gandalf.' greeted Elrond, 'And who is this?'  
  
Gandalf explained to him who Theandria was and that she came from Rohan for the meeting and wanted to keep most of her identity secret, so during th meeting she would stay in her cape unless she wanted to come without it. Elrond daughter, Arwen, came and he told her to show Theandria a room that she could stay in for the night. Arwen showed her a room and Theandria had asked her to stay with her for a while, which Arwen agreed to doing. They talked for a while until it had gotten dark when Arwen told her that she would be needing some rest if she was to go to the meeting. They said goodbye to each other then Theandria laid in her bed and fell asleep dreaming of her home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning came and Arwen had come to wake her up. Again she dressed in mens clothing put her cape on and walked to where the council was to be. She arrived some what a little early, but people were already there Gandalf caught sight of her and told her to come and sit next to one of his dear friends. She sat down next to a person who was no bigger than a child, but this person was no child. Gandalf introduced this small fellow to be a hobbit from the Shire. His name was Frodo Baggins and had traveled with three other hobbits who were in their room because they were not invited to this meeting. She in return told Frodo her name and where she was from and Gandalf explained why she came in secret, but he still didn't know of all her identity. Finally the Council began. Lord Elrond addressed everyone and told them the reason they had ben called to this Council.   
  
'Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.' Elrond said bringing everybody's attention to him.  
  
  
  
Frodo put the Ring on a pedestal that was in the center of everyone. When Frodo sat back down he let out a breath of air that seemed he was holding. Theandria noticed this and quietly asked if he was ok. He nodded and shifted in his seat. Theandria then noticed that a man had started talking and was going on about how it should be used in Gondor. She just rolled her eyes and knew in what direction this Council was going in. It was then that another man started telling this man from Gondor that the Ring could only be used by Sauron.  
  
'And what would a Ranger know of this matter?' Which seemed more like a statement than a question from Boromir.  
  
'This is no mere Ranger.' Stated an elf called Legolas, 'This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance.'  
  
'Aragorn. This... is Isildurs heir?'   
  
'And the heir to the throne of Gondor.'   
  
In elvish Aragorn told Legolas to sit down. Gandalf then interrupted saying that Aragorn was right that they could not use it. Lord Elrond said that one of them needed to destroy it. A dwarf by the name of Gimli tried to destroy it with his ax, but his ax got destroyed instead. Elrond then told them that it could only be destroyed at one place: Mount Doom. Boromir again spoke saying that it was impossible.  
  
'Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said?' Legolas said, 'The Ring must be destroyed!'  
  
'And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!' Gimli said standing up from his seat.  
  
Theandria knew that an argument was going to happen. And she was correct everybody ended up on their feet yelling things. She just sat their not really having a point for fighting about anything. Then Frodo stood up.  
  
'I will take it!' Frodo said trying to get everybody to stop yelling, but it was useless none were listening except for Theandria. She knew one thing that could get their attention. She stood up in front of the pedestal and took of her cape and let it fall to the ground revealing her light brown hair that was down to her shoulders. Then out of no where she screamed as loud as she could. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Boromir was the first to speak.  
  
'A woman. Lord Elrond what is the meaning of this?'  
  
'Watch it! I may be a woman, but I could probably still slit you in two before you knew what went through you! Besides this is about me.' Theandria said crossing her arms in front of her chest mostly because their were too many men around her.  
  
'And what is that my lady?' Boromir asked.  
  
'Frodo has something to say.' she backed up so Frodo could take her place where she was standing. He smiled at her and then took a breath.  
  
'I will take the ring. Though... I do not know the way.' Frodo said trying to believe what he was saying.  
  
'I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear.' said Gandalf standing behind him.  
  
'If by my life or death I can protect you... I will.' Aragorn kneeled in front of Frodo, 'You have my sword.'  
  
'And you have my bow.' Legolas said standing next to Aragorn.  
  
'And my ax.' Gimli said stepping right next to Legolas.  
  
'You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed he will of the Council then Gondor will see it done.' Boromir then stood next to Gimli.  
  
Theandria had moved so that she was now standing where Aragorn had been sitting. She walked forward and she also kneeled in front of Frodo.  
  
'If the Council were to allow me I could protect and I would protect you I am no mere woman. I come from Rohan I will make see to it that you are in safe hands.' Theandria said smiling and stood on the other side of Frodo next to Gandalf. She then felt someone push by her.  
  
'Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me.' What Theandria had felt push by her was another hobbit by the name of sam. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood right next to Frodo.  
  
'No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not.' Lord Elrond said staring at Sam with a smirk.  
  
'Hey! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.' Two more hobbits came running up some stairs the one who spoke was slightly taller by the name of Merry.  
  
'Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing.' The other hobbit was called Pippin and stood with merry next to Frodo.  
  
'Well, that rules you out, Pip.' Merry said. Which Theandria wasn't sure if he was just kidding or serious.  
  
'Ten companions. So be it you shall be the fellowship of the Ring.' Lord Elrond said looking at everyone who was now apart of the fellowship.  
  
'Great!' Pippin exclaimed, 'Where are we going?'  
  
Everyone stared at Pippin and Theandria rolled her eyes and silently laughed to herself. This was going to be a very interesting journey. No one really knew what lied ahead of them, but at the moment none cared their was to be a little going away party for everyone which got everyone in good spirits.   
  
Night came and everybody had joined the celebrations. Arwen had convinced Theandria to wear a dress since she should be dressed nicely for at least one event at Rivendell. Theandria ended up wearing an elvish dress that was a light baby blue that suited her very well, but of course she still wore her cape mostly to cover herself from any eyes that might travel where they did not belong. Gandalf called her over so that she could meet the men who she would be traveling with while with the fellowship.  
  
  
  
'This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn.' Gandalf said motioning to Aragorn who was joined by an elf, then he motioned to the elf, 'And this is Legolas of the Woodland Realms.'  
  
'It's a pleasure to make your acquittances.' Theandria softly said, she didn't feel very comfortable at the moment because she noticed that Legolas had decided to stare at her.  
  
'How did you end up here Lady Theandria?' Legolas asked her staring into her hazel green eyes.  
  
'Umm... well the King of Rohan was sent a message that there was going to be a Council, but he wasn't going to send anyone. So I guess what happened was that I volunteered myself without tell th king.' Theandria wasn't sure how that came out, but was hoping that Legolas wouldn't ask anymore about Rohan.  
  
'How do you like Rivendell, my lady?' Aragorn said trying to change the subject, which he succeeded with.  
  
'Oh it is quite nice.' Theandria said turning her attention to Aragorn, 'And please just call me Thea.' She added smiling.   
  
'Well Thea I am hoping to see how you handle a sword and if your threat to Boromir had any truth.' Legolas said with a smirk.  
  
'I assure you there were no lies about what I spoke of.' Thea put on her charming smile, 'Well if you excuse me I think I will retire to my quarters. Goodnight.' And with that she walked away from where they were standing. As she walked to her quarters she felt as though someone was following her, but she decided to ignore it. She kept on walking and kept ignoring the feeling that she had, finally she got sick of her feeling and quickly turned around and pulled out a dagger that she had hidden. When she turned around she put it away again because before her were four little hobbits.  
  
'What are you trying to do? Kill me?' Thea exclaimed.  
  
'We are deeply sorry.' Frodo said stepping in front of the other hobbits, 'We weren't trying to scare you it was just... we sort of forgot where are rooms were and noticed that you were going to your quarters. So we thought we would ask you , but none of us wanted to. So we followed you hoping you would lead us to it.'   
  
Thea looked at them and smiled.  
  
'Well come on. Lets find your rooms.'  
  
  
  
After finding the hobbits rooms Thea went to her room. She knew that this was a very heavy burden for a little hobbit, but she had faith in him. She would make sure that she could protect him in any way possible.  
  
Well how you like? If I do say so myself I am quite proud because this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life on fanfiction.net! So I am very very happy with it! Please give me some reviews so I know if it was worth it or not writing so much. Well I am off ta ta!  
  
LilPsychoGrl51 


End file.
